Methods of Persuasion
by Peace and Song
Summary: My first slash, Its a Paris Achilles type thing...savvy? I'm not good at summaries, but the story is really good. What is Paris willing to do to get his brothers dead body back? its really good r


(Rolls ups sleeves this, my love(s), is my first slash fic. It's about Troy and I hope you like it as much as I do...this is a one-shot fic, and its how I see it in my twisted little head. I might put more, but depends on what y'all want. Yes, and by the way I made this a slash because 1, I don't like any of the female characters in Troy, and 2, I don't feel like making up and OC. And lastly cuz I think Achilles and Paris were meant for each other. )  
  
A/N: This takes place after Achilles cousin dies (yeah, sad, I know), and also after Hector dies (more sad). Also I don't know how descriptive I'm allowed to get, so it won't be THAT bad.  
  
Methods of Persuasion  
  
Achilles withdrew his sword from Hector's side. Contrary to popular belief, Achilles did not enjoy killing, but it had to be done. If they were ever going to remember his name, he would have to do something to make them remember. Killing Price Hector was not his plan, but the death of his cousin had to be avenged.  
  
"Come back here you coward!" came a voice. He turned to see a young man run towards him. He was recklessly carrying a sword, and his helmet covered most of his face, and was far too large for him.  
  
Achilles turned and continued to tie Prince Hector's body to his chariot. He paid not attention to the man until he felt the coldness of metal against the back of his neck. Achilles turned while grabbing the blade and dashing it about 8 feet away. The man had fear in his eyes, which were a beautiful brown color. His helmet covered most of the curls on his head, but a few could be seen in his face. Achilles was immediately struck by the man's beauty.  
  
"I do not wish to harm you, but may you please leave my brother's body, so he may have a proper burial?" He pleaded lifting the helmet off his head, and brought it to his side letting it rest gently on his hip.  
  
Achilles was in awe. The tenderness, and raw magnetism of this man captivated him. His voice was sweet, and melodic. "Are you not afraid of your brother's murderer?" Achilles asked cockily.  
  
"Should I be?" His fear subsided as his words gained strength. "You would not dare kill me. I am royalty after all." He took a step towards Achilles, their chests barely touching, and looked up into his cold blue eyes.  
  
Achilles felt his knees grow weak. No man, nor woman for that matter, has ever had this effect on him. "Who are you?" he found himself asking curiously.  
  
"I am the brother of Hector, Paris, Prince of Troy." He said strongly.  
  
"I see." Achilles was disappointed in himself. How could such a scrawny, weak man make him feel this way? Paris pursed his lips as he waited for an answer from Achilles. Achilles pushed his feelings out of the way, and thought rationally for a while. If he were to give the body back, he would have no proof to show everyone back at the camp that, he, in fact did kill Hector, Prince of Troy. Then again, he could give the corpse back, in exchange for something. "What would I get out of it, if I were to give you the body of your brother?"  
  
"What would you like?" Paris raised an eyebrow at Achilles and smiled hopefully.  
  
Achilles heart skipped a beat. What a beautiful smile he had. His smile was the sexiest he had ever seen. Every wrinkle on his face seemed perfect, and his high jaw line made his face glow. "What do you have to offer?" Achilles asked thinking of bringing this Paris fellow home, and giving him a real reason to smile.  
  
"My respect." Paris said lifting his head. Achilles licked his dry lips and Paris looked Achilles up and down.  
  
Achilles saw this and wondered what was going through the young prince's mind. "I'm sorry, Prince, but that isn't quite enough. It seems I have the short end of the deal. My needs will not be satisfied, by your mare respect."  
  
"So there is no way to get my brother back?" he asked angrily. Paris looked down and a curl fell into his face.  
  
Achilles used his hand and softly tucked Paris's unruly hair behind his ear. "If you want him, Prince, come and get him." And with that Achilles made his way back to his chariot, and continued to fasten the body to the rope.  
  
"We will see." Paris said while he walked towards the large walls of the city.  
  
Achilles watched his hips sway as he walked. So that was the man Helen had left her husband for. I can see why, thought Achilles to himself.  
  
Once back in the camp, Achilles showed off the body to anyone who wished to view it, and retired into his tent to get some rest. He fell asleep dreaming dreams of Paris.  
  
That night, he sensed an intruder in his tent. He pretended to sleep. The shadow continued to move about the tent then stopped right in front of him. The shadow had a torch with him, and Achilles could see the shadow wearing a thick hooded cloak concealing his face. The mysterious figure turned to him, and he kept his eyes closed, but could still hear the breathing and tell where the individual was. The person sat down next to Achilles, and looked at his face.  
  
A pale hand came through a sleeve in the cloak and caressed Achilles face softly. Achilles felt soft skin upon his face, and this sent chills up his spine. The once flat sheet now had a lump it in. The intruder noticed this and chuckled.  
  
Achilles realized at last that the intruder was, in fact, Paris. Paris ran his hand over the sheet stopping at the bump, and feeling it grow tenser with his hand's presence.  
  
A silent moan escaped Achilles' lips.  
  
"Awaken, Achilles. Although you appear to be asleep, your nether regions seem to be very much awake." Paris stated calmly, knowing that Achilles was weaponless.  
  
Achilles opened his eyes, and grinned at the young prince. "Do you think that's wise, boy?" Achilles asked. "Why are you here, and what do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want. Give me my brother's body, and I will depart, and leave you to rest." Paris replied.  
  
"Well then there's no point in giving it back anytime soon, now is there? I don't think you can ever make me give him up yet, Prince. The world must know of my deed, then I, Achilles shall live forever. Not in spirit, but in name. This is what I have wanted for as long as I can remember, and you handsome prince, will not sway my judgment."  
  
"So you say now, warrior, but I have very powerful means of persuasion." Paris had been called handsome on more than one occasion, but never by a man who's beauty surpassed his own.  
  
"I am not so easily persuaded." Achilles said sitting up. The sheet slid down from his neck, and exposed a very muscular and deeply tanned chest. "Leave now, and I shall not harm you. However, if you chose to stay, you are responsible for all that happens to you."  
  
"Indeed." Paris said, hushing Achilles' mouth with his own lips. Paris pushed Achilles back down to the floor, so he was once again laying flat on his back. Paris found it quite comfortable on top of Achilles, as if their bodies were somehow meant to be together.  
  
Achilles pushed Paris off of him. "Do you have a death wish?" he asked playfully.  
"If it means dying in your arms, then yes I do. Besides, warrior, I know you want to have me." Paris stood and removed his cloak to reveal ocean blue colored fabric wrapped loosely around his body.  
  
Achilles felt his manhood stirring once again. He pulled Paris' face towards his own, kissed him softly, and then pushed his head down below the sheets.  
  
Paris caught Achilles' drift, and obliged. Paris knew that this was no longer for his brother's body, but for his own. He wanted Achilles desperately, and even if it would only be for a night, it would still make him happy. Paris slowly parted his lips and let Achilles enter his mouth.  
  
Achilles closed his eyes and leaned his head back in pleasure. The feel of the Princes warm mouth on him was enough to make him explode, but he held it back and continued to enjoy the effect Paris was having on him.  
  
In the morning, when Achilles awoke, Paris was nowhere to be found. Hector's corpse was also missing. Achilles put two and two together, and figured that Paris must have taken Hector after Achilles fell asleep. "He was right." Achilles said. "He has very powerful methods of persuasion."  
  
(How was that? R&R and tell me what you think. Keep in mind; it's my first slash fic, so be nice.) 


End file.
